User blog:Datadragon Seraphim/New RP Idea
THIS IS NOT A TES RP XD Ok, I have had this idea, and I'll record it down. The setting of the story is in the year 3000, long after humanity has mastered the use of energy weapons and space travel. As man spread across the galaxy, and even the universe, they met many perils and troubles. Yet, they always conquered their obstacles through persistence and will. In the year 2788, there came a major breakthrough... History Genetic Engineering is an ancient technique that predates even directed energy weapons and space travel. Said techniques have long been used on humans in the far past, to create a new humanity free from genetic disease. Originally, the technique was costly, and only available to the rich, but advances in technology, and the fact the genetically enhanced rich invariably bred more than their normal peers meant that a larger proportion of humans had the new enhancements. This began in 2437, and lasted for about 200 years. Eventually, worldwide, original humans became extinct - replaced by a race of people who were free from detrimental mutations. Genetic disease was cured, the DNA was provided with strong radiation resistance, and no one would suffer from a degenerative disease aver again. This was when space travel became much cheaper - no longer was cosmic radiation dangerous, and the extended lives of people due to their flawless genetics allowed longer spaceflights. in 2697, there came new systems in place. A new group of conglomerates banded together to form a powerful organisation. Businessmen who were tired of the government. Scientists interested in research of forbidden nature. Mercenaries with no where to go. They came together to create a planetary megaporporation. Very soon, they were practically a world state - controlling politics. At the core of their power was the combat scientists - scientists who were trained to be both researchers and mercenaries. These men and women performed illicit acts under the cover of darkness, such as organ harvesting, blackmail, black hat hacking and political assassinations. It was the concerted effort of these individuals that allowed the organisations to flourish. The poor were endlessly exploited to feed the rich, so that the conglomerate could make money. Corruption, nepotism, cronyism, all became commonplace and even normal. Genetic Engineeering came as the head focus of top ranked researcher Heinrich Richter, a nazi scientist obsessed with the concept of Ubermensch - the superhuman. With his expertise, many genetically superior, transhuman children were born, with superhuman speed, strength and reflexes. Combat scientists were soon drawn purely from these individuals, who were made and educated to be the societal elite, and the best military contractors in existence. In year 2788, there came a major breakthrough, in the form of the discovery of a gene that gave supernatural enhancements to anyone who carried it, isolated from a strange, alien species of creature. Heinrich Richter, realizing this could be the shortcut to making his ubermensch a reality, found ways to incorporate it into the genetics of man, eventually culminating in the birth of Erik Richter, his flawless grandson, a man who had the power to alter the world to his will. Along with him were born five supernatural power users. All were recruited to be combat scientists by the conglomerate. Erik Richter himself was a good man - he, with his five less powerful allies, all gifted with incredible powers unknown to science, became disillusioned with their situation, and sought to make a change. They broke from the conglomerate and destroyed it, reworking the world state, to break down the dystopia that had existed for so long. Erik succeeded and became the first "president" of the world state. Due to his efforts, the lands became a near utopia. His descendants carefully watched the land, regulating it top down, to ensure darkness did not repeat itself. Yet, despite their immense powers and massive intelligence, there was only so much they could do, as time went by and people became more complacent. Also, power users increased in abundance, even if they were still rarities. Current situation The rulers were seperated from their people. By sheer virtue of being a Richter, one would never understand the common, irrational man. And so eventually the Richter family became disillusioned with their own governance, and left the world by using their powers to just ... dissapear. The new government, unable to govern without a singular man making all their decisions, struggle to control the people and society fell back into it's orginal form. This time, the poor learned from the success of the conglomerate, and formed the syndicate - again, they carried out assassinations, illegal trade in organs, unethical hacking and such. The poor fed on themsleves to become rich, and the situation began to get out of hand. The government ended up fighting a never ending war against the syndicate, which had become a state within a state, an anarchy within and aristocracy. The government therfore employed contractors to punish the syndicate heavy handedly - they didn't just kill syndicate members on sight, they also killed all the relatives of syndicate members. The retribution by the syndicate was swift - they didn't hesitate to attack the government. Power users, many of them descendants of the original six, could be found on both sides, but there were by far a lot more in the governing sector. The fact that power users tended to have enhanced intelligence and skill meant many governent officials were power users. Yet as the syndicate lacked quality, they had quantity. The war continued for a long time, and didn't seem to be abating. Erik's golden vision was now just a total mess - a broken shadow of it's former self... Districts The land under Erik's rule, and those of his descendants, prospered greatly, and glittering buildings of great artistry still stand, monuments to the period when the land was still good and true. Yet, most of the area is actually slum after slum, industrial and barren of any standard of living. Most people live in cramped tenaments. The governing district and those of the rich still retain their beauty. The rich and the government live within walled towns, to protect themselves from the syndicate, and the poor outside. The mutual hatred for each other is strong - sometimes, the poor would attempt to assault the walled cities, and have even broken in occasionally. The rich who happened to also be power users tended to enjoy forming hunting parties, to kill the poor for ... sport. Power users Originally, Dr Heinrich Richter created six power users. They were Erik Richter, Lina and Edward Ryckman, Michael Exeter-Ivanov, Evienne Myra Stephens and Kudokotei Ryuunosuke. Each wielded extreme powers, and are the ancestors of all power users who come after them. Most power users bear some echo of their ancestors, and many of them can use more than one power. Power users are known by many names - Esper, Psychic, Psion, Power User, Ability User, Rule Breaker, Mage, Sorcerer etc Erik Richter was the reality warping "savior" of mankind. He wielded many great abilities other than the ability to rewrite reality, such as kinetic energy manipulation, electrokinesis, photokinesis, temperature manipulation, total invulnerability and immortality. Essentially, he was a god that walked among men, Dr Heinrich Richter's "ubermensch" and grandson. What characterises his descendants, and are unique to them, is their snow white hair, great beauty and glowing blue eyes. He was married to Lina Ryckman, and with her spawned the Richter family who ruled lands for 3 generations. All his descendatns inherited a copy of his powers... Lina Ryckman was a power user who could drop temperature to absolute zero, and freeze things conceptually. She could easily freeze an entire army, create many icy constructs for her use, prevent anything from reaching her by freezing it in place, or even freeze the flow of time itself. While she herself was blonde, and extremely beautiful, her descendants inherit only her beauty - they all have snow white hair and glowing blue eyes, due to descent from Erik Richter. Edward Ryckman was a power user who could create immense amounts of heat on anything he focused on. He could even open a Kugelblitz (black hole) from heating a point in space beyond the Planck temperature. His powers are incredibly destructive, and generally are very hard to control once they reach a certain level. Edward Ryckman's descendants are characterized by strong energy projection based powers, of which they normally have limited control of. Their power levels also tend to be high, and most have black eyes, like Edward himself. Michael Exeter-Ivanov was a powerful psychic. He had the ability to read minds, control minds, perform psychokinesis and other destructive feats. He was considered the second strongest power user after Erik Richter, and his abilities are incredibly versatile, granting him great defence, offence and utility. His descendants are all psychics, and normally have his platinum blonde hair. Many of them also have his amber colored eyes. Evienne Stephens was an electrical power user. She had unstable powers which were not reliable, but were incredibly powerful. She could manipulate the electromagnetic force to control electricity, light, magnetism and Gamma Radiation. While her powers tend to fail at random moments, they can also spike to extreme heights when needed. Evienne Stephen's descendants are hard to discern from the general populace, but like her, when they use power, electrical discharges from their back cause a pair of wing like plasma jets to form. Not all are electricity users, but all her descendants can control some electricity, and are immune to electricity. Kudokotei Ryuunosuke had a form of dimensional manipulation power, allowing him to slice enemies through dimensions and teleport. Of the power users, his power was the least versatile and the weakest, but he is still incredibly powerful, able to destroy whole buildings via his dimensional cutting. He was also capable of generating and using a sort of void energy to perform blasts. His descendants have a notable trait of always having a teleport based power in addition to any other powers they have. Category:Blog posts